Fireman Sam Kiddie Rides
"When he hears the fire bell chime, Fireman Sam is there on time" - Fireman Sam theme song Fireman Sam is a show created by Bumper Films. The show aired its first episode (The Kite) on November 17th, 1987 and has been running ever since. Kiddie Rides exist. One design was made by OMC Electronics in 1993, later by Mitchells Children's Rides (R.G. Mitchell) in 1998, and one more was made by Ride On! Entertainment in an unknown year. OMC version OMC Electronics (known as Kidzstuff in 1997, currently Northern Leisure Group/Kiddy Rides UK) made a ride in February 1993 which features Sam, Elvis, and Station Officer Steele in Jupiter, the red fire engine with a working brass bell, 2 pushbuttons, and a start button. For the attract mode, the siren sounds, and then Steele reports the firemen to duty. The attract mode is also used when the start button is pushed then the theme song plays. The Emergency Theme also plays. Other OMC releases * In 1994, OMC re-released the ride featuring their announcements. In the 1990s, Kidzstuff re-released the ride again which still remains OMC's announcements. A version running on a very short timer without the Emergency Theme was spotted at Waves Amusements in Prestatyn. * OMC Fireman Sam Kiddie ride With Whittaker Bothers movement was spotted at Ocean Beach Pleasure Park in South Shields. * In the late 1990s or early 2000s, Northern Leisure refurbished these in a similar matter. * In 1995/1996, Photo-Me released the ride with the cover theme tune sung by The Mother Goose Singers and different sound effects on the push buttons. Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) version In December 1998, Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) released a new version of Jupiter with a whole new design, Penny replaces Steele, Elvis is removed, there are new lights, and a new soundboard. The movement was also updated. When the start button is pressed, Sam says, "Ready everyone?" then the theme tune plays. There are two push buttons; respectively, one makes a siren sound and the other makes Sam say, "Great fires of London!" Other MCR (RGM) releases * A few units of Jupiter with a yellow license plate on the front bumper exist. Some of these rides with the original yellow license plate are very rare to find. * At ASDA Colindale, a version with a sticker on Sam's helmet was spotted. The same sticker is on Penny's helmet as well. * Versions with the BOT1 board exist. * A Jolly Roger-refurbished version exists. Ride On! Entertainment version In an unknown year, Ride On! made a Fireman Sam Video Carousel. It's similar to the Bob the Builder Video Carousel. Gallery Fireman Sam (1993).jpeg|OMC version (1993) Fireman Sam (1998).png|Mitchells (R.G. Mitchell) version (Silver license plate; 1998) Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides Released In 1993 Category:Rides Released In 1998 Category:Rides By OMC Electronics Category:Rides By Northern Leisure Category:Rides By Photo Me Category:Rides By RG Mitchell Category:Rides By Jolly Roger Category:Rides Released In 1996 Category:Rides released in 1995 Category:Rides released in an unknown year